


The Hub

by Persiflage



Series: AoS Alternate Endings [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hugs, Kissing, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye apologises to Coulson for "inappropriate" behaviour - then takes matters even further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Hazel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/gifts).



> I'm basically writing fics that are alternate endings to AoS S1 episodes. I have no shame.

Coulson set the phone back on his desk, then moved across his office to slide his door open again, before going to sit behind his desk. For a brief moment he wondered if Skye could get hold of his file, but he banished that thought immediately, fearing he might succumb to that temptation. Part of him wondered why he hadn't taken up the offer to put in a request to Director Fury for permission to read it, but another part of him knew it was because Victoria Hand's comments about Fury playing favourites had stung more than he'd shown.

He was still lost in contemplation of why Fury was keeping his file from him when a knock on his door drew him from his reverie. He was surprised to see Skye standing in the doorway, and he raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"Hey AC. I'm sorry to disturb you, but – " 

"You're not disturbing me," he said. _Or at least, not any more than usual._ Sometimes he wished he didn't find Skye so attractive, particularly when she was hugging him.

"What can I do for you?" He gestured for her to come in.

"I came to apologise," she said, stepping inside and crossing to stand in front of his desk.

"Again?" he asked, trying for a teasing tone.

"Well, you didn't give me the chance to finish my apology the first time," she said.

"Skye, you don't need to apologise for what you did. If it hadn't been for you, I'd be down two agents tonight."

"But you were so angry with me earlier," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

With a start he realised she was on the verge of tears and it occurred to him that he'd upset her more than he'd registered at the time. He quickly got to his feet and clasping her hand just above the electronic bracelet, he guided her to sit on the couch, then settled beside her.

"I'm sorry I was so angry with you," he said. "I confess most of my anger wasn't really aimed at you, but at what you told me. I was more than a bit horrified that you'd managed to hack SHIELD from inside the Hub while wearing this." He tapped his fingers on the metal bracelet, and for a moment he considered removing it.

"But mostly I was angry that Agent Hand hadn't told me that there wasn't an extraction plan for my agents. She had no business keeping that information from me, or from Agents Fitz and Ward."

She gave him a sideways look, and he winced. "Yes, I know I told you to trust the system, but in this case, the system wasn't trustworthy."

Skye nodded, then said, "I also wanted to apologise for my inappropriate behaviour, earlier." He gave her a blank look, unsure what she was getting at. "I shouldn't have hugged you, and I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," he said immediately.

"It's sweet of you to say that, Coulson," she said, "but it's okay, I know I did. You were so stiff."

He choked and she raised her eyebrows at him, and he wondered uneasily whether she was aware of just _how_ stiff a certain portion of his anatomy had been. "You didn't make me uncomfortable," he told her. "You just took me by surprise, that's all. I wasn't quite sure what to do."

She frowned at him. "You weren't sure what to do?" she repeated.

He considered how he should answer her, then decided that honesty was probably the best policy in this instance. "I don't get hugged, or even touched really, that often."

"Coulson." Her voice was soft and her expression sad. She reached up and her hand hovered over his shoulder, her eyes searching his face, and he realised abruptly that she was waiting for permission to touch him again.

He gave a quick nod and she smiled, then put her hand on his shoulder before drawing him into her, her arms sliding around his body, and her head pressing against the side of his neck.

He did a much better job of hugging her back this time, although he wished that having his arms full of Skye didn't lead to such instant arousal, or such inappropriate thoughts. 

"This is nice," he said, trying to distract himself, and feeling vaguely grateful that at least they were sitting down this time. If they'd been standing up like before he'd have had no chance of hiding his erection from her.

"Yeah," she said softly.

He was startled when she pulled back a bit, then nuzzled her face into his neck; when he felt her lips press against his skin he had to swallow down a moan. He wouldn't have thought it possible for his dick to grow any harder, but as she placed a series of soft, wet kisses up his neck until her mouth reached his ear, he realised his cock was pressing against the zipper on his pants. Then her teeth nipped at his earlobe, and he groaned out, "Skye?" wishing that his tone was sterner, or more reprimanding, than full of lust and longing.

She leaned back and smirked at him, her eyebrows raised in challenge. Then her right hand dropped down to cup the hard length of his cock through his pants. "Coulson?"

"Oh god," he muttered, then, "Shut the door."

Her smirk became an outright grin as she got to her feet and moved across the office to slide the door closed. He heard her engage the lock and swallowed hard, then watched as she sauntered back towards him, her hips swaying provocatively.

"What's it to be, AC?" she asked, and when he frowned up at her, not understanding, she elaborated, "Do you want a handjob, a blowjob, or to fuck?"

He wanted to say "fuck", but he didn't think they'd have time before someone was demanding his attention, so he muttered, "Blowjob."

Skye smirked again, then urged him up from the couch and leaned in to kiss him as she unfastened his belt and pants, before she eased them and his boxers down.

Coulson swallowed hard when Skye licked her lips as she gazed at his rampant prick. "So that's what you've been hiding in those tailored pants," she said with another smirk. She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed, and Coulson sat back down with a bump.

She knelt on the floor at his feet, her hands on his knees, then she looked up at him, all the flirting and teasing gone from her expression.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked quietly.

Coulson nodded, then whispered, "Please, Skye", and her smile returned in full force.

She slid her hands up his thighs, then leaned in to drag her tongue up the underside of his cock, and he moaned.

"Not too loudly," she admonished him, and he nodded as she reached out to clasp the base of his shaft before lowering her head and beginning to work her tongue and mouth over him. 

It took all of his willpower for Coulson not to cry out when Skye's mouth engulfed his hot flesh, and he ended up grabbing one of the couch cushions and pressing it against his mouth to muffle his moans of pleasure as she drove him closer and closer to orgasm.

He couldn't remember ever receiving such a wonderful, all-encompassing blowjob before; he was left breathless with pleasure, and when Skye pushed him over the edge at last, swallowing down every last drop of his come, he groaned deeply. His head flopped back against the back of the couch, and he felt limp – not just his dick, but every muscle in his body too.

She got up and sat beside him on the couch, smirking in obvious triumph at his boneless satiation.

"That was incredible, thank you." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. 

"At some point, I'm going to return the favour – in full," he said, slipping his hand between her thighs.

"In full?" she asked, her breath hitching as he rubbed her clit through the denim of her jeans.

"Yeah." He smirked. "Even if I say it myself, I am very good at oral sex."

Skye snickered. "You're such a smooth bastard."

"Mm-hmm." He kissed her again, then smirked when she whimpered as he withdrew his hand. "Tonight," he whispered at her ear. "Come back around half past ten."

He bit gently on her earlobe, and she cursed softly, then muttered an agreement.

"See you later."

"Yeah." She let herself out of the office as Coulson quickly pulled up his boxers and pants, and rearranged himself. Part of him vaguely felt he should be ashamed of himself for what had just happened, but the rest of him knew he didn't. Skye had made him feel alive and connected in a way nothing and no one else had even before his encounter with Loki aboard the helicarrier. He was aware that his memories of that period before the Battle of New York were blurred, but he did recall that Audrey hadn't stirred the same level of passion in him that Skye managed to do.

No, he wasn't going to feel guilty or ashamed. And he was grateful that Skye wanted him, that she considered him desirable despite the difference between their ages.

He glanced at the clock on his desk and swallowed a groan at the thought of how many hours lay between now and when he'd see her in here again, but he knew that work was the best way to distract himself, and there was always plenty to do. He resolutely picked up the topmost file on his desk, and flipped it open, determined to focus his attention. He was a grown man and a trained SHIELD agent – he _could_ do this.


End file.
